Un poid dans la balance
by LeelooB
Summary: Je m'apelle Severus Rogue. Je suis, depuis toujours, amoureux de Lily Evans. Personne ne doit savoir. Tout nous oppose, rien ne m'autorise une chose pareil. Je dois lutter. Pourtant, j'ai besoins d'elle. Oui. J'ai besoins de Lily Evans dans ma vie.


La voie 9 3/4. Je me sens instantanément plus à l'aise une fois de ce côté de la gare. Je cherche des yeux Avery et Mulciber mais je ne les trouve pas. A la place, je croise le regard de Lily Evans. Ma meilleure amie. Je retiens un sourire, tout en ignorant sa présence. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne entre elle et moi. Enfin, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne _maintenant_.

Nous étions inséparables elle et moi avant notre entrée à Poudlard. Nous habitons le même quartier de moldus. Il m'aurait été impossible de ne pas la remarquer, elle, sa chevelure rousse et ses yeux verts émeraudes. Il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose d'apaisant. J'ai tout de suite deviné qu'elle était une sorcière, comme moi.  
>C'était trop facile, trop beau pour durer. Le choixpeau l'a envoyé à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard. Elle s'est fait des amis, je me suis fais les miens. Bien qu'elle soit mon amie, la plus chère, nous nous voyons seulement en dehors du château, pendant les vacances par exemple.<p>

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournai pour me retrouver face à Avery qui me souriait. Je lève un sourcil.  
>"Tu viens seulement d'arriver ? T'es en retard." lançais-je.<br>"Je sais. Viens, on retrouvera sûrement Mulciber à l'intérieur."

Je l'ai suivi, sans rien dire. En rentrant dans le train, je me sens tout de suite moins tendu. En cherchant un compartiment, nous passons devant celui occupé par Potter et sa bande. Automatiquement, un frisson me parcourt. Je fais de mon mieux pour ignorer la remarque de Potter sur mes cheveux gras ainsi que les ricanements de Black. En continuant notre recherche, je croise Lily. Nous avons échangé un bref regard, et elle me lâche un bref sourire auquel je ne réponds pas. Finalement, c'est presque tout au bout du train que nous nous installons.

"J'ai désespérément prié pour que Evans, Potter et sa clique meurent pendant les vacances d'été. Il faut croire que je n'ai pas prié assez fort" lâcha Avery en s'asseyant.

"Ca fait 5 ans qu'on entend la chanson, c'est bon tu peux changer de disque." lui répondit Mulciber en rentrant dans le compartiment. "On va se les coltiner jusqu'à la fin de nos études, il faut s'y faire."

Après une très courte pause, pendant laquelle Mulciber s'efforça de caler sa valise, je m'autorise une remarque : "C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, ils ne sont jamais sur ton dos."  
>"Tu rigoles ? J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas faire un pas sans tomber sur la rouquine." s'est automatiquement exclamé Mulciber en levant les yeux au ciel.<p>

On pourrait croire qu'après plusieurs années passés avec eux, je saurais plus facilement encaisser les insultes de mes amis envers Lily. Ce n'est pas le cas, à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'évoque, j'ai comme une énorme pierre qui s'abat dans le ventre. Cependant, en 6 ans, j'ai très vite appris à ne plus montrer ce qu'il se passait réellement dans ma tête, dans mon corps. Tout en ayant le souffle coupé par la mention de Lily, je hausse les épaules espérant ainsi clore le débat. Je ne les contredirais pas au sujet de Lily. Ils ne la connaissent pas comme je la connais, elle n'est pas comme les autres enfants nés moldus, mais ils n'essaieront jamais de comprendre ou de m'écouter. Ils ne changeront pas d'avis à son sujet quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, donc je m'adapte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rodolphus Lestrange et Bellatrix Black nous ont rejoints, à mon grand désespoir. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment Bella et réciproquement, m'enfin, elle reste supportable. Et puis, c'est le seul moyen de pouvoir voir Rodolphus. Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble.

"Quelqu'un a vu Wilkes ?" a demandé Rodolphus.  
>"Non. Il est sûrement en train de faire la morale aux premières années." Répondis-je.<br>"Il aurait pu nous prévenir..." bouda Bella.

"On a l'année pour ça. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de commencer à les faire paniquer dans le Poudlard Express." dis-je sèchement.  
>"Il a raison. Laissons-les rêver pour l'instant."<p>

Le ton de Rodolphus était presque aussi sec que le mien. Personne n'a rien ajouté jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive aux diligences.

Sur le chemin pour Poudlard, je me mis à repenser à cet été que je venais de passer, avec Lily. Je m'étonnais parfois de voir à quel point j'étais capable de feindre l'ignorance en sa présence lorsque nous étions au château, a quel point j'étais capable de feindre le mépris en présence de mes amis alors qu'en dehors de tout ça, je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. Je ne voyais qu'elle.

Après plusieurs minutes qui m'ont parues être des secondes, Avery a tapoté mon épaule : "T'as toujours la tête ailleurs hein Sev'. Aller dépêche toi je meurs de faim."

Sans que je ne m'en rendre compte, nous étions déjà arrivés à destination. J'ai répondu à Avery d'un simple haussement de sourcils, puis je suis sorti de la diligence afin de me diriger vers la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Toujours sans rien dire, feignant l'indifférence, je sentis tout de même le bonheur envahir peu à peu mon corps : Je rentrais enfin chez moi.

Rien à signaler pendant la répartition qui était, selon moi, tout aussi barbante que les autres années. Avery, Mucliber et Regulus étaient en pleine discussion, discussion que je n'écoutais pas vraiment puisque j'avais compris qu'elle concernait Lily et la bande de Potter. Je n'étais pas d'humeur a supporter les réflexions incessantes de mes amis au sujet de Lily.

J'ai ainsi profité de cette discussion, et donc, de leur désintérêt pour ma personne, pour jeter un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondors. Lily était, elle aussi, en pleine discussion avec une des ses amies. Après un petit regard en coin pour vérifier que personne ne m'avait vu observer la table des Gryffondors, je me suis autorisé un autre coup d'œil afin de voir Lily. Tout s'est déroulé en moinsd'une seconde. Lily a croisé mon regard, elle m'a sourit, et, sans que je m'en rende compte, je lui aie rendu son sourire sans même penser au contexte, au lieu ou à ce qui nous entourait. Pendant une seconde je ne pensais qu'à elle, qu'à nous. Et tout à coup je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur.

Bellatrix Black me regardait, un sourcil levé avec ce sourire narquois aux bouts des lèvres -sourire un peu trop familier à mon goût- et je l'entendis dire d'une voix forte : "On peut savoir pourquoi tu fais les yeux doux à Evans Severus ? Les Sangs de Bourbe, c'est ton truc c'est ça ?".

Ces mots m'ont fait l'effet d'un coup de massue sur le crâne. Je sentis immédiatement les regards d'Avery, Mulciber, Wilkes et Lestrange se poser sur moi. Je n'ai flanché qu'un seul bref instant, une seule petite seconde et me voilà dans de beaux draps. Sans ciller, je regarde Bellatrix avec un dégoût que je ne pourrais cacher même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

L'année s'annonce déjà fabuleuse.


End file.
